


Not Too Long

by officialstories



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Depression, Drama, F/F, G!P OC, Jail, POC OC, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: Maxwell ‘Leo’ O’Hara has had a hard life to say the least. Just as she makes the highest pinnacle of her dreams it seems things come crashing down. Will she survive or see her dreams become obsolete?
Relationships: Abby Dahlkemper/Original Character, Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. Leo’s Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know you’re saying “jeez, she has 2 other stories already in progress that she barely updates!”. Well I have a mapped out schedule of the two other stories and while they are at their peak I am starting this story as well as another one in the works. This one is a slow build and already has 10 chapters drafted that I will update periodically! All I can say is buckle up!

“Maxwell ‘Leo’ O’Hara will be the newest addition to the National Team Roster as of Wednesday. Jill Ellis making the last minute addition in place of Samantha Mewis who went down with an ankle injury in camp Sunday.” 

“O’Hara, the adoptive younger sister of, the US national team defender, Kelley O’Hara just 20 years old and playing for the Portland Thorns of the NWSL.”

//

“Kid!” My older sister jumped into my arms as I entered the hotel lobby. She planted raspberries on my cheek with a huge smile. “Okay gross! Get off!” I pushed her off with a groan. 

“Aw still embarrassed by my affection I see!” She joked pinching my cheek. “Kel leave the kid alone!” Tobin smiled bringing me into a hug next. “Good to see you kid.” She told me. “You saw me last week Tobs.” I smiled breaking out of her hug. “Yeah so,” She shrugged. “Maybe I missed your face.” 

“Missed who’s face?” Christen rose her eyebrow. Laughing softly as I watched Tobin squirm under Press’s faux glare. “Hey Leo!” She smiled at me after pinching my cheek. “Hey Pressi.” I smiled. “It’s good to see you bubba.” She told me. “You too, and Toby here can finally shut up about missing you.” I teased. “Oh hush!” Tobin laughed softly. 

“Leo!” A certain midfielders voice echoed through the lobby. Her body jumping on mine a second later. 

“When did you get here?” Allie asked as soon as I let her down from her death grip. “Literally just a few minutes ago.” I giggled, smirking once she placed a kiss on my cheek. “Back off Long! She’s too young and you’re married!” Kelley said as I rolled my eyes. “You’re always cock blocking Kel!” I shook my head. “As if!” She scoffed. “It’s tru-“

“Ladies!” A woman with sandy brown hair and a very strong accent interrupted me in the middle of my comeback. “May I remind you this is a hotel lobby.” She reprimanded us immediately making the adults quiet down. “Sorry Dawn.” Kelley apologized. “Go get ready, Training is in an hour!” She shoo’d them away. Christen throwing a smile and wave over her shoulder as she followed the rest to the elevators. 

“Hi you must be Leo, I’m Dawn. I will be your nutritionist from now on as well as your trainer for camps.” She stuck her hand out for me to shake. “It’s nice to meet you. My sister says you don’t let us eat chocolate or chips. I don’t know if I can handle that.” I joked with her. “Oh trust me, Kelley thinks she fools me but I know she keeps a stash full of sweets in her suitcase.” She winked. 

“Here’s your room key and your gear should already be in your room. This time around you don’t have a roommate but don’t get used to it.” She smiled. “Your team doctor sent over all your information from your club so I have everything medically related. Your medicine will be given to you before trainings and dinner in small quantities.” She told me closely. I nodded with a small smile. 

“Training is in an hour so go get settled.” She pointed towards the elevator. “Thank you.” I smiled softly. She nodded branching off to the front desk as I pressed the up button. 

//

“Alright everyone! This is Leo O’Hara, a lot of you may know her as Kelley’s kid sister. Leo, why don’t you tell us three interesting things about yourself.” Coach Ellis smiled at the bronze skinned girl. Her curly mane in a bun for the day. 

“Well I’m a leo coincidentally so I have a slight superiority complex.” She chuckled scratching behind her neck nervously. “Uh, I paint and draw in my free time so that’s fun. And I also hate public speaking so this is kind of a drag.” She said looking at her sister silently to save her. “She forgot that she went to Stanford too!” Kelley wrapped her arm around her kid sisters shoulders. “Dude, nobody cares about that!” She shyly shook her head. 

“So you’re telling me Stanford got both O’Hara’s and Press? They’re recruiting game is hard!” Ashlyn smirked. “And we’re smart!” Kelley smiled proudly. “Leo maybe, you not so much.” Tobin laughed earning a swat to the back of her head by Christen. “Ouch!” She whined. “It was a joke!” 

“Ladies let’s start stretches!” Dawn cut in yet again. “You never let us have any fun Dawn.” Kelley pouted separating from her sister. “If I did we’d never get anything done O’Hara!” She responded. “You can’t call me that anymore!” Kelley joked. “Kel!” Alex groaned. “Sorry.” Kelley immediately shut up. “Nice.” Leo snorted but starting to stretch also. 

“Hey.” Leo’s head snapped in the direction of the voice that had greeted her. “I’m Abby,” The sun kissed girl introduced herself. A warm smile accompanying her greeting. “Nice to meet you.” Leo licked her lips. 

“So,” Abby tore her gaze from her lips as she cleared her throat. “Sam’s usually my partner for trainings but since she’s not here do you mind being with me?” She asked. “No, I don’t mind.” Leo offered her a small smile and picked up a ball. 

Following the strict workout regimen set up by Dawn and Tom, both girls focused on every task. 

//

“Hey Maxy!” My mom greeted me as she FaceTime’d Kelley. “Hey mommy!” I smiled softly. “That’s so adorable.” Alex cooed from her place on her bed. I sat beside Kelley for the time being, knowing that she would be right beside Alex in a few. 

Rolling my eyes I sunk down on the bed as Kelley giggled. “Leo only has a soft spot for our mom you know that Alex.” Kelley pinched my cheek much to my annoyance. “Make her stop please!” I pouted at our mom. “Kel, leave your sister alone. We all know she wants to keep up her macho exterior.” She jokingly scolded her. 

“Fine!” Kelley groaned. “Anyway mom, Alex wanted some gardening tips.” She went over to Alex’s bed, handing her the phone once she got settled. 

“Gardening? You’re that vegan Alex?” I rose my eyebrow. “So is Kel!” Alex scoffed. “No, Kel is just whipped. There’s a difference.” I laughed to myself. “Am not!” Kelley whined. “Are too!” I smirked. “Kel stop, you know it’s true.” Alex giggled sending me a wink from across the room. “Whatever.” Kelley grumbled crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Well I’m heading to the gym. Don’t miss me too much.” I stood from Kelley’s bed and slipping on my slides. “I love you Maxwell!” My mom yelled from the phone speaker. “I love you too Mommy!” I smiled heading out of their room. 

//

“L!” Kelley yelled over the loud music to no avail. “Leo!” She got closer to her sister who was running on a treadmill. Holding herself up against the wall as she ran full speed. Her brown skin glistening with sweat letting her sister know that she had been in here for a while. 

“Maxwell!” She all but screamed startling the girl. Not being able to catch her balance in time she yelped as she flew off the track. “Fuck!” Maxwell yelled holding her arm in pain. “Kelley what the hell!” She groaned. 

Grabbing her younger sisters phone to turn the music off Kelley rose her eyebrow. “What did you say?” She asked. “I said! What the hell!” Leo yelled. “Well if you weren’t blasting your music for the whole hotel to hear maybe you would’ve heard me come in!” Kelley rolled her eyes helping her up. 

“What are you doing up?” Leo stopped the treadmill, taking off her shoes as she sat back down. “I should be asking you the same thing.” Kelley nodded towards her little sister. “I told you I would be working out. You didn’t believe me?” She cocked her head to the side. “I mean yeah but Leo it’s 1 in the morning. Curfew was three hours ago!” She exclaimed. “So?” 

“So, you need to be getting some sleep. We have a heavy schedule tomorrow.” Kelley told her raven haired sister. “I know, Tobs told me about an hour ago.” She chuckled. “Tobin was down here?” 

“Yeah, she knows I have late nights so she told me to go to sleep too. You’re not the only one that likes to act like my parent.” Maxwell chuckled. “I’ll go up since you interrupted my flow I guess.” 

Standing up she helped Kelley up too. “I’ll walk you to your room. Just to see you made it safely.” She pointed her finger at her. “Yeah right,” Maxwell scoffed. “You’re just making sure I don’t come back down here. You’ll probably stay at my door for ten minutes too just to make sure I don’t sneak back out.” 

“At least you know Maxxy!” She pinched her cheek. “Whatever.” Maxwell grumbled leading the way to the elevators. 

//


	2. Let’s take a trip!

“Leo! Open up!” Kelley’s voice sounded through my hotel room door. Yawning as I opened my door letting her in without a word. 

“Oh so you are up. Why aren’t you answering your phone?” She sat on the edge of the unused bed. “Didn’t feel like it.” I shrugged slipping on my slides. I had already packed my bag for training and taken my daily pills. “Everything okay L?” She asked looking at me worriedly. “Yes, just tired I guess.” I nodded. “Ready?” I asked grabbing my training bag. “Yeah.” She still held her worried gaze as we exited my room and headed towards the elevator. 

“Kelley what?” I groaned as we got off the elevator. “I’m just worried, this is your first time with the team and I know that can be overwhelming.” She sighed looking into my eyes directly. “Kel, I’m fine really. I talked to mom this morning and she calmed my nerves already.” I chuckled. “Quit worrying about me and worry about how you’re finally gonna bag Alex Morgan after all these years.” I wiggled my eyebrows. 

“And there’s my annoying little sister!” She shook her head with a smile. As we stepped on the bus Kelley headed to sit beside Alex as I stood beside an open seat. Abby looking up at me as she noticed I was standing there. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” I spoke. 

“No, as long as you get the window seat.” She shrugged. “That’s fine.” I took the seat, getting comfortable as she put her earphones in. 

Leaning back and closing my eyes I tried relaxing my nerves as we headed to training. 

“Leo.” Abby’s voice broke through my sleepy haze. “Yeah,” I opened my eyes slowly, letting out a yawn as I fully tried to wake up. 

“We’re here. Jill said we have twenty minutes to warm up before training starts.” Abby told me softly as the others started to leave the bus. “Ok, I’ll be out in a second.” I nodded yawning as I gathered my things. “Go to sleep at night kid.” Tobin tapped me on the shoulder as she passed by me. I rolled my eyes subtly as I stood. “They’ll get stuck you know!” She yelled back as she got off the bus. I smirked knowing that she knew me so well. 

Stretching by myself I noticed that Kelley kept looking at me ever so often. Not that I would let her know that I knew I turned away from her so she wouldn’t catch my eyes. 

//

A knock on my door woke me up from my nap. Jill and Dawn has worked us all day and tonight was team bonding, no coaching staff allowed. 

I opened the door slowly to reveal Abby on the other side. “Hey, were you asleep?” She asked shyly. I chuckled wiping my eyes. “Yeah I was but it’s cool. What’s up?” I smiled. “I was wondering if you wanted to get some snacks with me for team bonding tonight.” She asked softly. 

“Can we leave the hotel?” I rose my eyebrow. “No, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” She said smirking. I shrugged opening my door wider. “Let me get dressed and we can go.” I told her closing my door softly. 

She sat on my bed as I slipped on my Stone Island light blue sweatpants and a black hoodie. I stepped into my white crocs and grabbed my wallet and room key before turning towards her. 

“Ready?” I yawned running my fingers through my hair. My hair was falling over my eyes but I didn’t feel like putting it into a ponytail just yet. 

She nodded with a smile and followed me out the room. “Put your hood up.” She warned me once we reached the lobby. 

As we walk through the lobby I saw my sister and Alex entering the hotel. I pushed Abby behind a pillar quickly. Covering her mouth when she squealed in surprise. When they were out of view I took my hand away looking into her eyes. Her hazel eyes were wide with wonder as they caught mine. I smirked at her before taking a step back. 

“Sorry I saw my sister and Alex. That would have been a run in we wouldn’t have wanted.” I chuckled stuffing my hands in my pockets. “So where are we headed?” I asked over my shoulder walking towards the exit. I heard her footfalls behind me falling into step with me as we got outside. 

“There’s a store down the street that we could pick up some snacks from.” Abby told me quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” I joked. She giggled pushing my shoulder. “Shut up!” She said rolling her eyes playfully. 

//

“Kobe!” I shot a bag of chips into the shopping cart as we passed them on the aisle. “Leo!” Abby giggled. “You’re gonna draw attention to us!” She checked off chips on the list. 

“So, we’re just shopping. Nothing bad.” I shrugged. “Live a little Abs, you get nowhere being serious all the time.” I grabbed a bag of pretzels shooting it into the buggy too. 

Abby smiled softly before shaking her head. “I’ll have you know I’m pretty fun to be around,” She winked. “Oh yeah? We’ll see.” I smirked. 

“Lets go to the drink aisle then we’ll be done.” Abby told her before passing her with the cart. “Yes ma’m.” I followed behind her. 

//


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh there you are, I thought I was gonna have to drag you out of the weight room again.” My older sister greeted me as I walked back to my door. Abby had went to go set up the conference room for the bonding night later on. “Don’t be so dramatic O’Hara.” I smiled softly. “I get it honestly squirt.” She mushed my head before I unlocked my door. 

“Where’s Alex? Usually you’re with her most of the time.” I asked laying down on my bed. She scooted on the bed beside me making herself comfortable. “She’s getting snacks for tonight so I’d thought I hang out with you until then.” Kelley answered. 

A knock came at my door soon after. If I had to bet who it was I’d say it was Alex. 

“What a coincidence we were just talking about you.” I heard Kelley’s voice say. See. 

“Apparently Abbs already went on a snack run. So mine wasn’t needed.” Alex came into the room. “Hey Leo.” Her raspy voice greeted me with a smile. “Hey Al.” I returned her smile. 

“How are you adjusting to camp life?” She sat beside Kelley on my unoccupied bed. “It’s pretty good. I like it so far. Everyone’s cool and easygoing.” I answered softly. “Abby’s pretty cool too huh?” Alex teased. “Yeah she’s cool too.” I smirked. 

“How cool?” Kelley teased wiggling her eyebrows. “You’re weird.” Alex laughed as I burst with laughter. “Alex you have to make her laugh or she’ll just give us generic answers! I have this down to a key!” Kelley said seriously. “Whatever.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“So Maxxy? How cool is she?” Kelley asked again. I laughed softly shaking my head. “Pretty cool, I’ve only known her for a day though. So back off yeah?” I asked softly. “I gotcha kid. Big sister off!” She saluted playfully. “You’re ridiculous!” Alex giggled with a shake of her head. 

“I get results!” Kelley laid back on the bed. 

“So wait you’re allowed to leave the hotel but we aren’t?” I asked Alex taking her attention away from my sister. “Yeah but what do you mean you can’t leave the hotel? We’re adults Leo, we can do what we want.” She giggled. I looked at her realizing what had happened as she watched me process. 

“That’s crazy.” I chuckled to myself. “Dude, do they do that in Portland?” Kelley rose from the bed with a questioning eyebrow. “No, I was just asking.” I shrugged letting it go. 

“Okay weirdo. We’re about to head down there early, wanna tag along?” She asked. “Yeah, I have nothing else better to do.” I shrugged putting on my crocs as Alex led the way. 

//

“So what are we playing tonight?” Megan Rapinoe asked the team. We had gathered our chairs around in a circle. 23 players looked at each other for suggestions. 

“I know!” Kelley’s voice called out. Many players groaned to themselves. I guess they were as used to her antics as I was. 

“We can play never have I ever!” She said. “Kel we’re not in middle school.” Alyssa shook her head. “Yeah, but it’ll be fun!” She pouted. “Your type of fun isn’t the same as everyone else’s!” She responded. “I think it’ll be fun, plus some of you need to loosen up!” Emily Sonnett said. 

“Ugh fine but no personal targeting! It should be generalized statements!” Alyssa conceded. “Deal!” Kelley pumped her fist in excitement. 

As everyone moved to the floor I navigated my way to Abby who was between Rose and Lindsey.

“You know, if you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask.” I whispered close to her ear. I watched her face draw back into a smirk. “That would’ve given you too much leverage now wouldn’t it?” She turned towards me. I looked her up and down 

“Not really, although next time we hang out I would like to not have to fake sneak out.” I said. “Well tomorrow you won’t have to.” She shrugged. “And what’s tomorrow?” I rose my eyebrow. “We’re hanging out. Obviously.” She turned her head away from me with a mischievous grin. 

“Can you at least tell me the time?” I asked. “Nope.” She said just as Kelley interrupted. 

“Okay!” Kelley sat beside Alex. “All truths no lies! And trust me we’ll know if you’re lying!” She warned. 

“I doubt it.” I said softly causing Abby to giggle. 

“I’ll start.” She rubbed her hands together. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Most of the team groaned putting down their fingers. “Kelley you have to come up with something more challenging or we’ll all be out in the next five minutes!” Pinoe shook her head. “I’m trying to help others lose.” Kelley shrugged leaning against Alex who accommodated her positioning for her. Kelley comfortably leaning against her front as Alex wrapped her arms around her. Both of them only having nine fingers left. 

“Okay my go,” Megan rolled her eyes. “Never have I ever hooked up with someone and not know their name.” She smirked. 

I subtly let down a finger leaving me with eight. But what I wasn’t ready for was 22 other sets of eyes on me. “What?” I asked. “College was a crazy place.” I shrugged carelessly. Abby’s eyes lingering on me as I leaned back against a chair. 

“I’ll go,” I laughed softly. “Never have I ever gotten trashed and had to be picked up by their younger sibling.” I smirked at Kelley who groaned. “It was one time!” She put down her finger. “Just trynna win here.” I shrugged. 

“I’ll go,” Abby subtly leaned against me. I threw my arm around her shoulder with a smile egging her on. “Never have I ever come to practice with a hangover.” She said. Everyone dropped their finger making me laugh at the subtle drop of Becky’s finger. “Nice,” I whispered as she nodded. 

She wrapped her arm around my waist earning an eyebrow raise and a smirk from Kelley. I shook my head averting my eyes as Emily went next. 

“Your go again Leo.” Kelley said right after Mallory had gotten everyone to put down their fingers saying something along the lines of never hooking up in a bathroom. 

“Ok, never have I ever hooked up with two separate people in one day.” I smiled. I looked around seeing I was the only one that let down my finger. 

“L we have to talk about safe sex practices.” Kelley jokes. I rolled my eyes not caring in the slightest. “I’m in demand, that’s a slow day for me Kel.” I smiledd sending her a wink. “I mean I would assume with that seven inch pole attached to you anyone would say yes.” She shrugged. Smirking as all eyes turned towards me. “Wait? What?” Megan Rapinoe arched her eyebrow. 

“I guess I should tell you guys now before you see my morning woody when we room together but yes I have a dick, I was born with it.”I said. “If anyone wants to try it out you know where to find me.” I shrugged identically to my sister. “You two literally act the same exact way and it’s honestly scary.” Alex burst into laughter seconds later. 

“Yeah right, she wishes!” Kelley rolled her eyes. “In your dreams O’Hara!” I smiled. 

//

“So like I hope what I said in there didn’t change anything.” I scratched behind my neck. “What that you’ve slept with multiple girls in a day? Or that you’ve hooked up with girls and not know their name.” She rose her eyebrow. “Oh I know, the seven inch pole you have attached to you?” She teased as I blushed. 

“Yeah, that.” I said chuckled nervously. She laughed shaking her head. “Leo,“ Abby smiled up at me. “I don’t care what you have between your legs. Or your past for that matter, I won’t ever judge you.” She said. I smiled nodding to myself as we reached her hotel room door. 

“Good to know.” I said. Abby matched my smile settling the conversation into silence. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked. “You will.” She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek before retiring to her room. 

I stared at the door for a few seconds as a smile wider than before broke out on my face. 

//


	4. Red Eye

“Mom no!” Kelley said into her phone sternly. “How do you think she’s gonna take that!” She yelled. Alex stirring in her sleep making Kelley quiet down quickly. 

“Yeah I know but not right now mom! He doesn’t get to do this to her! Not again!” She reasoned. “Yeah, I got it!” Kelley hung up. Her phone flopping on her bed seconds after she threw it from her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair as she breathed through her nose frustrated. 

“What’s wrong?” She jumped at Alex’s raspy voice. “Nothing,” But Alex’s pointed eyebrow told her to stop in her tracks. 

Kelley walked over and got under the covers with Alex. She shook her head ready to discuss what had just happened with her mom. 

“Leo’s adopted.” She started. Alex playfully gasped with a smile to match. “Well I wonder what could’ve given that away?” Alex giggled moving closer to Kelley. “Yeah whatever.” Kelley snorted. “Anyway,” She shook her head. “Her dad, he killed her mom when she was eight.” Kelley visibly stiffened. “He’s been in jail ever since while Leo came and stayed with us. The last few years while Leo was in high school and college he’s been trying to fight for parole. But this time he actually got a hearing and he’s publicly asking her to be his character witness.” Kelley told her. 

“Has she seen him since it happened?” Alex asked softly taking in the newfound information about Leo. Kelley shook her head. “She doesn’t want anything to do with him.” 

“So what was the conversation with your mom about? It seemed pretty serious.” Alex looked in confusion. “He’s speaking with the media to help contact her. She wanted to let me know but I want her to stop it from even coming out. That’s not fair to her at all.” Kelley played with her hands. “If it gets out she won’t be able to escape that and I don’t want her to go back to her college years. I was afraid I’d get a call that she had hurt herself.” She sniffled. 

Alex put her arm around her shoulders bringing her close. Kissing her forehead softly she let Kelley cry against her shoulder. “Leo is stronger now than she was then. I’m sure if it does come out she’ll come straight to you about anything.” Alex soothes. 

“I’m just so scared. What if she doesn’t take it well? I won’t be able to forgive myself if something happens!” Kelley said against her chest making Alex grip her tighter. “It won’t. And you want to know why?” Alex asked softly coaxing Kelley to look a her. 

“You are the best person to bring someone back up. You know who I call when I’m having a bad day?” 

“Your mom?” She sniffs. “Well yes,” Alex chuckled. “But you too, I always call you because you remind me there is more things to come and there will be better opportunities and situations that make that seem like it’s ridiculous.” Alex told her. “And I love you for it. Everytime.” Alex confessed. 

Kelley’s frown turned into a smile as she surged forward, smashing their lips together as Alex giggled again. 

Kissing her back after a second, Alex took her face into her hands cupping her face to bring her closer. Kelley slipped her tongue into her mouth rising up from their position. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck breaking the kiss. Her eyes focusing on Kelley’s as soon as she opened them. 

“I love you too.” Kelley said softly pecking her lips. “I know.” Alex nodded. 

“I’ve been stupid,” Alex sighed running her fingers along Kelley’s spine. “Al -“ “Kelley let me finish.” Alex laughed. Kelley nodded zipping her mouth. “I knew I loved you on New Years Day you carried me up four flights of steps because my condo elevator wasn’t working and I was black out drunk. Also if I remember correctly that was your first time saying it to me.” She smiled. “But after that you took care of me until I got over my hangover but then you took me out to breakfast and you said something that made me realize I can never lose you.” She started. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Kelley chuckled. “That you would never leave me alone. Ever. And that if you had to you would be on the first flight back to me as soon as you could.” Alex recited. “And I still mean it too.” She laughed softly. “I know.” Alex nodded. 

“And I want you to know that I am all in. I want to be with you and I’m done hiding it.” Alex smiled. “For real?” Kelley rose her eyebrow. “Yes!” Alex brought her into another kiss. 

Kelley took control placing her hands above her head, pinning her there. A moan slipping from her mouth as soon as she realized Kelley was asserting her dominance. Breaking the kiss she smirked. “Well Ms. Morgan I think I have one more question to ask you.” 

“And that is?” She asked with a shit eating grin. “Will you be my bottom?” Kelley burst into laughter. “You’re ridiculous!” Alex brought her into a hug. “But of course, as long as I get to be the top sometimes.” She said. “Oh of course, otherwise I wouldn’t get to witness daddy Alex.” Kelley joked. Alex shook her head at her girlfriend, knowing that she was serious. 

//


	5. It Was Good, Until It Wasn’t

“Leo you’re with Alex and Christen today.” Coach pointed towards the older forwards. She was listing off groups for the day and I was the last one assigned with my favorite people for the day. “Won’t our team be overpowered?” I asked raising my eyebrow after I looked towards Christen and Alex respectively. 

“I won’t even pretend to know what that means so humor me.” Jill set down her clipboard. “Like all of us on one scrimmage team, nobody is gonna win against us.” I shrugged. Jill chuckled shaking her head. “Well I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t practicing today.” Jill said. “We have media runs all day and lucky for you, you have Alex and Christen as your partners so you won’t have to talk as much. I know Media Day isn’t your thing, Mark informed me before your arrival.” She told me. 

I nodded saluting her after she finished. “I’m sold. Lets get to it!” I said sitting back down beside Abby who only giggled. “Good luck.” She said being assigned Julie and Becky for the day. “You too Abby.” I smiled at her softly. “Come to my room after you’re finished for the day. I planned something.” She said. “Is it sketchy this time?” I rose my eyebrow. “Maybe if you come you’ll see.” She shrugged standing up to leave with a smile. “I’ll see you later.” I nodded throwing her a wink before she walked off. 

“Nothings going on my ass.” Alex laughed as soon as I met her and Christen outside. “Whatever.” I shook my head. “Where are we headed to first?” I asked. “We’re going to ESPN first then Nike and we’re ending with Fox.” Christen listed off. 

“ESPN? I know I’m gonna be annoyed.” I rolled my eyes. “Relax, were meeting with Katie. You’ll have fun.” Alex scolded. Christen threw her arm over my shoulder guiding me towards the car that would be taking us. 

//

“How are you feeling?” Christen asked me softly. We had just finished our Nike shoot and interview and was headed to Fox Sports to wrap our day before dinner with the team. 

“Pretty good, I wish we could go home still but I’m not complaining.” I shrugged stuffing my hands in my jacket. Christen ran her fingers through my hair taking it out of my face. “Fox is gonna be a little harsh in terms of questions and I don’t want you to get upset by their questions if they push a little too hard.” She told me softly. 

I nodded with a grateful smile. “Ok, can I just say no comment if I want?” I asked. “You can but they’ll still push you to answer. They’re like vultures picking at a dead lion.” Christen explained. 

“So basically I’m gonna get mad so you’re trying to tell me now before it even happens.” I asked skeptically. “That and I don’t want the poor reporters to catch your wraith when it happens.” Christen smiled jokingly. I shook my head with a smile. “I’m gonna have some fun then.” I said just as Alex joined us. 

“Should I be scared? Every time Kel says that we end up in trouble with Dawn.” She jokingly said. “Maybe.” I shrugged. “Let’s brace ourselves then.” Alex smiled. “You’re smiling Alex.” Christen shook her head. “I know.” Alex full on laughed. 

//

“So Maxwell, -“ “Stop right there.” I interrupted the reporter who stood at a microphone in the middle of the room. “I go by Leo, I prefer it actually.” I told him. He nodded scratching something out on his notebook. 

“I’m sorry,” He chuckled. “Leo, how are you adjusting to the national team? Is it different from your club as far as intensity?” He asked. “What’s your name?” I asked. “Uh Jeremy. Jeremy Wilson.” He answered nervously. 

“So how long have you had this gig Jeremy Wilson?” I nodded towards him. “I actually just got it last September.” He said a little more comfortably. “How are you adjusting to it?” I asked. “It was pretty hard at first but I’m getting the hang of it now. They trust me enough to let me ask questions at least.” He smiled. 

“Same dude,” I laughed softly. “It’s kind of challenging to acclimate to the schedule because it’s a different level of intensity but I’m adjusting well.” I said with a smile thrown his way. “Maybe you can ask the same question next time we have a media day to see if I’m doing better.” 

“Definitely Leo, thank you.” He nodded going to sit back down. 

“Next question.” Our media guy said. “Yes, I have a question for Leo as well.” The woman stood at the microphone. I nodded subtly rolling my eyes. 

“Go ahead.” I nodded towards her. “Your father commented on record that he would like to speak to you. Do you have any thoughts?” She asked. 

I looked towards our media guy, who had the same mortified look on his face. “What, what did he say?” I asked. Christen laid her hand on my wrist squeezing softly. I didn’t even feel her as I looked at the reporter. 

“He said that he wants to get into contact with you. He wants you to testify to the parole board about him so he can be released early on good behavior.” She read her notes. 

“Um,” I said feeling like all eyes were on me. “I would rather not comment on personal things involving him.” I said softly. The room fell silent as I felt the awkwardness set in. 

“Next question.” Our media person said. “Can I be excused?” I asked him in his ear. “Wait a few minutes they’re gonna ask a few questions but I’ll be sure to direct them to Christen and Alex.” I nodded breathing out of my nose. 

//

Exiting the Fox building I sat in the back of the van ready to head back to the hotel. 

“Leo,” Christen sat beside me. “Don’t,” I shook my head. “It’s not gonna make me feel better and I just need to process this before I talk.” I said softly. She nodded throwing her arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on her shoulder letting the quietness calm me before I visited my sister. 

As soon as we got to the hotel I headed to my sisters room with Alex and Christen hot on my tail. 

“Hey Le-.” Her face dropped as soon as she saw my face. “What’s wrong?” She stood to the side letting us in. “Did you know?” I asked quietly not venturing into the room just standing by the door. “Know what Leo?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“He is trying to contact me from jail. Again. Did you know and don’t lie to me Kelley.” I said clenching my jaw. She nodded slowly starting to speak but I held my hand up. “Just don’t.” I shook my head, I turned around to leave but she grabbed my hand. “I was trying to protect you Maxwell.” She said. 

“And that’s the fucking problem!” I yelled making Christen visibly jump. “You’re always trying to protect me Kelley! I’m not a little kid anymore! I can handle anything! You know that! So stop trying to be my mom, I already have one!” I stormed away fuming. 

I headed straight to Abby’s room knocking on the door harshly.

“Hey!” She smiled but she saw my face and frowned. “What’s wrong?” She pulled me in her room shutting it behind me. “Nothing, just really irritated right now.” I sighed. “Okay, how can I help?” She grabbed my hand leading me to her bed. She sat pulling me down beside her. 

I shook my head. “Can we watch a movie or something? I need to get my mind off of it.” I told her. “Yeah sure.” She nodded grabbing her remote and shifting to the top of the bed. I followed her soon after leaning against the headboard. 

She put on Step-Brothers looking at me ever so often. 

“My dad is trying to contact me.” I slipped out halfway through the movie. “I haven’t spoken to him in a few years.” I sighed. “Do you want to talk to him?” She asked carefully. I shook my head. 

“I don’t want to cry.” My voice betraying me. She pulled me to her chest, wrapping her arms around me. “It’s okay to cry Leo.” She said rubbing her hand down my back in comfort. “Maxwell.” I said softly. “What?” She asked. “Maxwell, my birth name. I don’t like people calling me by my real name but you can call me Maxwell, I trust you.” I told her quietly. 

“Okay.” Abby tightened her grip on me. “Take a nap we don’t have dinner for a few hours, I know you’re tired from today.” She told me. I nodded making myself comfortable against her. Drifting to sleep a few minutes later as she turned down the volume on the television. 

//


	6. Quiet Storm

Dinner was pretty awkward to say the least. The girls noticed pretty quickly that I wasn’t sitting with my sister or Alex, opting to sit with Abby and her friends instead. 

That didn’t mean I didn’t feel Kelley’s eyes on me from across the room. I barely spoke through whole ordeal, looking at Abby’s side profile ever so often before I left the building to clear my head. 

“You know she only wants to be a good sister to you right?” Allie’s voice rang through my ears as she found me on the beach about an hour later. “Stop, I don’t need a lecture right now. I know she does but I’m tired of being left in the dark about things that involve me. She’s been doing it since I was eight years old and I’m tired of it. I’m not that scared little kid anymore, I can handle it if she would just let me.” I said in an even tone. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. 

“He’s such a fucking asshole.” I sniffled. “He doesn’t care that he hurt me or that my mom will never get to see me play but he gets to whenever he wants to. It’s not fucking fair! I’ll never get to see her again but he’s making it his mission that I see him every two years!” Tears streamed down my face as I harshly wiped them. Allie sat beside me quietly letting me vent. 

“He killed her and now he wants me to let him walk free! To talk about how he’s a changed person? Fuck him! I did everything without him and now he wants to be there for me? What about when I needed him to save my mom! He didn’t care that I saw him do it! He only cared about his next drink! Not that his kid was scared in a closet because he had just killed his wife! He didn’t care that I was losing both of my parents that day!” I ranted. 

“He sat there! For hours! And let her die! And he expects me to vouch for him!” 

Allie pulled me into her. Her arms wrapping around me as my head fell into her neck. “It’s not fair!” I sobbed. “It isn’t baby.” She soothed. “I hate him! I hate him so much and I don’t know if I ever won’t hate him! He took her away from me! I’ll never get her back! And it’s because of him!” 

Allie sniffled placing a kiss on my head as I still sobbed into her neck. 

“Hey,” I heard Christens voice behind Allie. I felt Allie shift me over to Christen who immediately ran her fingers through my hair as I hugged her close. “I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I apologized through our silence. 

“Don’t apologize, you don’t have to apologize for being angry and in the moment.” She kissed my forehead. We let the silence waver on us until the sea wind got a little too nippy. They both dropped me off at my room door, promising to check on me in the morning before sending me in. 

//

“Hey,” Abby greeted me when I opened my door. “Hey,” I smiled softly letting her in and closing the door behind her. 

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable so you can sleep in the spare bed if you want to.” I told her nervously. 

She grabbed my hand making me look at her. “You don’t make me uncomfortable nor do I want to sleep in a separate bed. I trust you.” She kissed my cheek. “Okay.” I said softly leading her towards my bed, never letting go of her hand even when we got under my covers. 

She held me tight as I was the little spoon for the night. “Thank you.” I whispered. “Always.” She answered. Turning off my light behind her she pulled me closer letting me relax fully as I felt sleep taking over my body. 

//


	7. Skyline

“Maxwell,” Abby shook me awake with a yawn. “Your sister is at the door, I’m gonna go ahead and go down to breakfast to let you two talk. She seems serious.” The blonde stood above me throwing her hair into a messy bun. “Okay. Let her in when you go.” I wiped my eyes before putting on my glasses. 

She nodded slipping on her athletic slides before leaving. My door closing softly as my sister walked in. 

“Maxxy,” Kelley sighed. “Stop.” I shook my head. “Don’t apologize, I was wrong.” I said softly. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I was out of line when you were only trying to protect me.” I looked up at her. She held her arms out for me silently asking for a hug. 

I stood wrapping her in my arms, squeezing her tight. “I love you and I never want to see you hurting because of him anymore.” She whisper. “You have to know I’ll go through great lengths to protect you no matter how old you get kid. That’s just my instinct.” Kelley finished. I nodded silently. 

“Thank you.” I answered softly. “For everything,” I let go of her but sheepishly stood in front of her with my hands stuffed into my shorts pockets. She shook my head. “You’re my kid sister before anything else even if we aren’t biologically related we’re still family.” Kelley told me softly. 

“And I love you,” She finished. “I love you too.” I smiled. Just as I told her my alarm rang from my phone. Grabbing it I checked the alarm reminding me I needed to eat breakfast before pre-game meetings. 

“Do you think we can go to breakfast? I kind of need to apologize to Alex before the game. She’s never seen me mad like that before.” I asked. “Yeah sure but just so you know she wasn’t scared. She’s seen me that angry before, I’m pretty sure she wasn’t even phased.” Kelley tried to get me to smile but I shook my head still looming over my actions from yesterday. 

“Look kid, shit happens. Now whether you deal with it is another problem. But don’t get down on yourself about this especially when it’s your first cap day. You’re supposed to be excited.” She wrapped her arm around my shoulders leading me to the elevators. 

She nudged me as we waited. “So I saw Abby answered the door, what’s going on with that?” She asked wriggling her eyebrows. I snorted shaking my head. “Nothing Kell, we’re friends.” I smirked. “Yeah whatever. Just wrap it up yeah? I’m not ready to be an Aunt yet.” She joked as the elevator opened with a ding. 

“Whatever Kell.” I rolled my eyes, laughing soon after. 

//

“Alex, can we talk for a second?” I asked the brunette once we reached the ballroom. “Yeah sure,” She smiled following me out the doors. 

I turned around beginning to pace as I tried to find the right words to say. 

“Kelley told me everything, about your adoption, your parents and how she was scared.” Alex told me softly. I stopped in my tracks. “Scared?” I rose my eyebrow. She nodded. “She said that you used to hurt yourself in college because of what happened.” Alex moved closer to me so no one would hear. 

I nodded. “But don’t worry about it,” She placed her hand on my bicep. “I won’t tell anyone and she cares about you too much for it to happen again. Kelley is protective of everyone you know that, so cut her some slack at least.” She chuckled. “Trust me her overprotectiveness is sometimes annoying but she means well.” Alex caught my eyes. I nodded. 

“I know, I was just mad that he still tries to talk to me and that she knew and didn’t tell me.” I said shyly. “I’m sorry for yelling too. I didn’t mean to let it get the best of me.” Alex smiled softly. 

“I appreciate that but like I said don’t worry about it. I’m okay and you are too. All we have to worry about is the game today and how we’re celebrating after. Right?” She nudged me. “Right.” I nodded. 

“Go eat, I’m pretty sure Kelley is gonna start worrying in a second.” She giggled. “Yeah, but for me or you?” I rose my eyebrow as we headed back inside. “That’s a good question.” I laughed spotting Abby across the ballroom. 

“Mind if I go sit with her?” I asked. “Go for it.” She smirked slyly nodding towards the blonde. I smiled nodding her way before grabbing a seat beside Abby. 

//

“Relax,” Abby placed her hand on my knee. It had been bouncing ever since we started en route to our game. “You’re gonna do good then we’re gonna go celebrate after.” She smiled softly. I nodded offering her a small smile. Offering my hand she took it giving it a quick squeeze before returning to her music. 

As we arrived at the stadium my nerves heightened. “Leo!” Kelley’s voice called through the bus. “Come here!” She smiled abnoxiously but she knew it would make me smile none the less. 

As we got off the bus Kelley and Alex smiled at me. “Do our handshake when we get to the camera. We have to beat Al and Allie.” She told me. I smiled with a nod. She trying her hardest to ease my nerves and for that I was grateful. 

//


	8. Excitement

“Press sends in the cross!” “A bit too wide for Leo O’Hara.” 

I felt the crowd through my veins. I’ve never felt so alive. I just wanted to score but everything was either way off target or blocked by the goalie. Pressi was trying her hardest but halftime was approaching and I knew I wouldn’t be on for long in the second half before coach subbed me out. 

“Pressi!” I yelled from across the field as Alyssa made another save. Her eyes caught mine as her laser focus stopped on me. 

“Send it!” I instructed as I started my run up field. 

Beat the last defender Maxwell. Beat the last defender. 

I looked back just in time to see the ball headed my way. 

I felt the crowd pause as I jumped in the air. 

Light redirect. Upper corner. 

As my head connected with the ball the crowd zoned back in. A huge roar erupted as I watched the ball zoom into the upper 90. 

“Lets go!” I yelled as I ran towards the bannister. I jumped on top doing my signature shrug once I landed. 

As I smiled I felt myself being lifted off my feet. 

“Good shit Leo!” Pinoe yelled one my ear as she set me back down. She hugged me tight as the rest of the girls reached me. Christen teaching me as Pinoe let me go. She kissed my forehead hugging me tighter than Pinoe. “Good run!” She yelled over the cheering. 

“Kid!” Kelley reached me last lifting me off my feet again as everyone went back for the restart. “First of many!” She said in my ear as I smiled. I nodded as she mushed my head. “Keep it up!” She said as I stood beside Christen ready for the restart. 

// 

“O’Hara flanking left!” 

“She sends in a cross to her younger sister and..”

“Goal! Leo O’Hara! An amazing touch by the younger O’Hara to send it near post!” 

“Whew! Nice cross!” Leo jumped on her sisters shoulders. “Nice foot!” Kelley smiled hugging her sister with joy. “Two! You’re on fire!” She smiled as the other girls piled around them. 

“Two on your first cap? Impressive.” Abby joked hugging her last as they went to reset before halftime. “Oh yeah,” She winked at the blonde who only smirked in response. 

//

“You’re doing so good!” Kelley hugged me tight around my neck as we stood outside of the locker room. 

I nodded into her neck. I sniffled hugging her tight around the waist. She rocked me from side to side as I let my emotions out. 

“This is so crazy,” I sniffled. “And it keeps getting crazier. I promise!” She giggled kissing the crown of my head. “I’m ready, I think.” I laughed wiping my eyes. “You better be, O’Hara girls are born to be stars!” She smiled. 

“Yeah.” I smiled. “Super stars!” I finished our moms saying to us when we were younger. “You got it kid!” She joked. “Come on, the girls should be out in a few but we can pass around until they’re out.” She threw her arm around my shoulder leading me out. 

//

After I was subbed out for Alex I sat on the bench beside Tobin who got subbed out for Carli at the same time I did. 

“Good game kid,” Tobin knocked our knees together. “Thank you Tobs,” I smiled. “Your girl sent in a fire cross to me. I think you should reward her tonight.” I winked slyly. She rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I’ll think about that Leo.” She laughed softly. 

“Your girl is doing pretty good today too, maybe you should do the same.” She joked. “Who’s my girl?” I rose my eyebrow. “You don’t see it.” She shook her head. 

“See what?” I was genuinely confused. “Don’t worry about it kid.” She chuckled. I shook my head with a smile. “You’re weird Tobito.” I laughed softly. 

We watched the rest of the game goofing off and earning warning looks from Dawn along the way. 

As the game ended Kelley immediately hugged me as the media rushed the field also. 

“Leo! Leo!” Jeremy called my name. I smiled softly stopping from going to the team circle. “What’s up dude!” I asked. 

“So first game, I’d say was a success huh?” He asked. “Yeah I think I’m assimilating pretty well huh?” I joked as he laughed along. “I would say so,” He said through his laughter. 

“How do you feel now that your first cap is finished? Do you think you’ll be a factor in this team heading into the World Cup?” He asked. 

“I feel amazing thank you for asking!” I smiled. “I think my team is going to help me be a factor on the team as well as everyone’s support. It’s been amazing and I’m grateful for it heading into the biggest tournament of our sport.” I answered his question. 

“See you in France huh?” I asked. “Definitely, promise me an interview?” He smiled. “You’re the only person I’ll interview with.” I nodded. “Deal?” I playfully stuck my hand out. “It’s a deal!” He smiled wide shaking my hand. “Thank you, enjoy your celebration!” He said just as a cold rush of liquid hit us both. 

I laughed loud as I rushed away from it. Jeremy cutting his camera before laughing again. “See you in France Leo.” He said before heading towards the tunnel. 

“Get cleaned so we can celebrate!” Kelley cheered as her arm was thrown over my shoulder. I smiled just as wide hugging her tight. 

“I love you!” I told her in her ear. “I love you too kid,” She kissed the top of my head. “We have to call Mom on the bus so be on your best behavior.” She laughed. “No promises!” I laughed just as another wave of water washed over us followed by cheers. 

//

“She’s right here Ma,” Kelley shoved the phone in my face. “Hey Mommy!” I grabbed the phone from her hands seeing my dad and sisters and brother in the frame. 

“My baby!” She gushed as I blushed thankful my caramel skin hid the redness of the blush. “You did so good today superstar! Two goals in your first game! All of us are so proud of you!” She said as our dad smiled too. “So proud Maxxy!” He said his smile identical to Kelley’s. 

“Thank you Daddy!” I nodded tears prickling my eyes. “Don’t go crying on us Leo,” Jerry, our brother, laughed softly. “Shut up Jer!” I laughed wiping my eyes. “You and Kelley are tearing it up. Bring it back to us yeah?” He said. “Yeah, I got you.” I smiled. “I know you do.” He chuckled. 

“We’ll call you later I know you girls have some celebrating to do before heading to France.” My mom told me. “I’ll call you when we get back.” I sniffled. 

“Okay baby, have fun!” She smiled waving at me. “I love you!” I said. “I love you too sweetheart. Tell your big sister I love her too!” She blew me a kiss. 

“I will!” I smiled as she hung up. I handed Kelley back her phone thanking her silently. “Have fun tonight baby sis.” She pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my forehead. 

“Yeah for sure,” I smiled small. 

//


	9. I Know It’s Gonna Be (A Good Time)

“So you don’t drink?” Abby asked as I stood by the bar. Her drink in hand as I watched my teammates and sister enjoy themselves. 

“No, it has to be a pretty horrible situation for me to drink.” I joked but was serious. She giggled nodding shyly. “Do you want to get out of here?” I asked. She nodded with a smile setting her drink on the bar. 

“Lets go.” I said, her arm locking in mine as we navigated our way out of the crowded bar. “Are you hungry?” I asked softly once we were out, the dry air hitting us. “Starving actually.” She answered not letting go of my arm. 

“I know this place I go to when I’m here. They have fire quesadillas!” I smiled. I tugged off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist. Abby’s arm wrapped itself back around mine. She was close to me as we walked. 

“You look pretty, I didn’t get to tell you in the bar.” I smiled shyly at her as we walked. “Thank you Maxwell, you’re always cute. Even when you’re sweaty.” She giggled. “Oh so you check me out?” I joked. She shook her head rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” She countered. “Facts.” I played along laughing softly. 

As we reached the restaurant I opened the door for her. “Thank you.” She flashed her pearly white teeth at me before walking ahead of me. 

I ordered for both of us letting her pick our booth. 

“You played well today, I didn’t get to tell you after the game. Everything was so crazy afterwords.” Abby told me. “Thank you, I know it wasn’t easy keeping a clean sheet today on the back line either.” I said relaxing in my seat. 

“Tell me about it.” She scoffed. “But it only prepares us for the World Cup so I guess it’s okay.” She said just as our food was placed in front of us. “Thank you,” I told the waiter gratefully before he walked away. 

“So why don’t you drink in only horrible situations?” Abby asked me after a moment of silence. I swallowed my food figuring out a way to tell her without scaring her. 

“Um,” I stammered. “Lets just say it’s the reason me and Kelley are sisters instead of just cousins.” I offered. “My bio mom was Kelley’s moms younger sister.” I cleared up. “So if I’m having a horrible day that’s my horrible coping mechanism. It hasn’t happened since college so I can say I’ve been sober since college.” 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped.” She said softly. “No you’re fine,” I shook my head gently. “Nobody has ever asked me why before.” I felt myself blush. 

“Anyway,” She shook her head. “How’d you find this place? I went to college here and never knew about this place.” “College, actually.” I chuckled. “I was having a bad day so I drove to LA and stopped here before I left. The owner gave me the quesadillas as a present to promise I would follow my course instead of being scared.” I reminisced. 

“Scared of what?” She asked. “Life, the unknown.” I answered eating as she blankly stared at me. “I get anxious before games because I don’t know what will happen or how it will turn out. I’m a paranoid person that doesn’t like surprises or not knowing anything before it happens. But life happens often and you can’t change things so I run from change. When I came here it finally grounded me. I let go of that fear,” I sighed. 

“As much as I could anyway, I still get anxious before games. Usually my knee bounces like today but sometimes like before the College Cup its nausea and throwing up. But the difference between now and then is I’m older and smarter. Smart enough to know that whatever happens, happens for a reason. Sort of like you and me meeting huh?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” She smiled softly. 

After we finished eating we headed back to the hotel. It was early by the standards of the team. We had recovery tomorrow so the others would be hurting tomorrow but I knew I had to be in too shape tomorrow. The roster was still shaky at this point and Jill still had decisions to make going into the Cup. 

“See you tomorrow?” I asked as I stood outside of Abby’s door. “Definitely.” She nodded. “Sit with me tomorrow at breakfast?” I asked. “Yeah, I’m sure my friends won’t mind.” She said softly. 

“I had fun tonight, thank you for showing me that place.” “No problem, thank you for listening to my rambling. I promise I don’t talk that much about myself often.” I joked leaning against the doorway. 

“No it was fine. I got to know you better, you’re not just a pretty face after all.” She made a joke of her own. “Oh so you also think my face is pretty?” I rose my eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Goodnight Maxwell,” She leaned forward to kiss my cheek before heading into her room. 

I chuckled heading to my room. Changing into workout clothes before heading down to the hotel gym. 

//

“I knew I would find you here.” My sisters voice rang through the small gym. “Relax, I didn’t go as hard as last time.” I said as I sat on the weight bench, stretching out my calfs casually. 

“I’m not here for that anyway.” She chuckled stuffing her hands in her pockets. 

“Mom called, wanted to know if you made it back safe.” She moved to sit beside me. “What’s up? You never pass up the opportunity to talk to her.” She nudged my shoulder. 

“Nothing, it just slipped my mind I guess.” I laughed softly. “How was your night?” I asked taking a sip from my water bottle. “It was cool, wish you hadn’t of sneaked off with a certain blonde.” She rose her eyebrow. I laughed softly. 

“Yeah, I needed some air that’s all.” I said with a small smile. “Go for it kid, you deserve it.” She nodded with a small smile of her own. “You too.” I nudged her shoulder standing. 

“Come on, we have recovery tomorrow.” I stuffed my hands in my shorts pockets. She stood pulling me into a hug. 

“I love you Maxwell.” She told me in my ear softly. “I love you too.” I smiled hugging her a little tighter. 

//


	10. All In

“We sent the subpoena to her place of residence but it seems like she will not be available for about two months.” A lawyer spoke to her client. 

“Two months? I’m sure she can spare a day out of her schedule to come testify on my behalf!” Her client furious at the information. “I’m afraid she can’t, she is heading to France for the World Cup this summer. Because of this the judge has granted that you not contact her until she is back.” 

“The judge my ass, this is because of her meddling aunt! She’s my daughter she should do right by me!” He fumed. “I’m sorry but that just isn’t how it works. Her aunt had no factor of the judges decision.” She advised. 

“To hell she didn’t. I bet that bitch called as soon as she got word! She’s always tried to come between me and my family before me and her sister even got married! She never liked me!” He still spoke harshly. 

“Enough!” She slammed her hand down on the metal table separating her and her client. “Do you think the judge will even appeal your case if he hears you speaking like that?” She yelled. 

“Harassing your daughter to revisit the most traumatizing day of her life will never get you out of here. Especially calling your wife’s older sister a bitch when she took care of her while you’re in here! That girl won’t even acknowledge you, let alone speak to you! And I don’t blame her! Don’t think that just because she’s forced to speak on your behalf that it will be good things because trust me it won’t be!” She stared steely into his demeanor. 

“I took this job because I had too but don’t think I agree with anything you’ve done. You killed your wife in front of your eight year old daughter and drunk yourself to unconsciousness all while she watched from a closet for God’s sake! We will be working on her time and her time only!” 

“Humble yourself and humble yourself quick Maxwell!” She piled all of her belongings into her briefcase signaling for the guard to let her out. Her heels clicking down the hall as she left the man beside himself. 

Hoping that her outburst gave him a little grounding for what he was in for in two and half months time. 

//

“Where are we headed to after this?” I asked Abby as we sat down for breakfast. I had our plates in my hand as she had our coffees in hers. 

“St. Louis I think. I know we play New Zealand though.” She told me. I nodded starting to eat just as Kelley and Alex joined us. “Goodmorning!” I smiled. 

“Coffee,” Alex groaned as she leaned her head on Kelley’s shoulder. “This one here partied a little too hard last night.” Kelley joked kissing Alex’s forehead and handing her said coffee. “Doesn’t coffee make it worse?” I asked. 

“Not for Alex. She’s a superhuman.” Kelley answered in a hushed tone. Alex seemingly knocked out after a few sips of her coffee. “I guess not today,” I nodded towards her. “Yeah she’s kind of lagging today but I’ll just throw her in the pool and she’ll be back to normal.” She shrugged the shoulder that Alex wasn’t on. 

“Remind me to stay far away from you today. I’m not taking that blame.” I shook my head. “Matter of fact you told us nothing about it.” 

“I agree.” Abby giggled. “Aw Abb’s don’t let Leo here influence you.” She waved her hand at her. “She’s not, I just don’t want to witness a cranky Alex.” She giggled. 

“Kel did you have to tire her out that much last night?” Tobin joked setting her and I assume Christens meal down. “Relax Tobes she crashed before we could even do anything.” Kelley rolled her eyes. “Too bad.” She joked just as Christen sat beside her. “Too bad what?” She asked. “Nothing, Nothing at all sweetheart!” Tobin covered up kissing her cheek. 

“Nice.” 

//

“L Dog, what’s up?” My bestfriend Cane greeted me over FaceTime. “Hey Canenine!” I smiled into my phone camera. “How’s camp life treating you?” He asked, his bulldog Happy sitting in his lap. 

We met our freshman year at Stanford before I went pro. He was still in school for technological engineering and was starting his junior year early with summer classes. 

“Pretty good actually, Jill is preparing us pretty well for France. I think we’re ready.” I smiled. “Don’t give me that bullshit answer Maxy, I’m not interviewing you. How is it really treating you?” He laughed. 

I sighed with a hint of laughter setting my phone up so I wouldn’t have to hold it. 

“It’s been crazy, me and Kelley got into a fight but we’re good now. And I met this girl and I don’t know, I can see myself opening up to her more than I already have.” I shrugged. 

“Okay first. What was the fight about?” He sat up giving me his full attention. “My dad wants to have me be a character witness in his appeal trail and she knew about it and didn’t tell me. I had to find out at a news conference in front of everybody.” I told him. 

He nodded quietly. 

“How do you feel about your dad?” He asked. I shook my head. “A lot.” I shook my head. My tears harboring in my eyes. 

“He hasn’t changed,” I said quietly. “I haven’t told anyone this but our freshman year, he wrote me a letter right after his parole got rejected. He blamed me for everything, why he killed her and how he regretted having me. He said that I messed up their marriage and after I was born everything came crashing down. How he started drinking to cope with my mother no longer loving him and loving me more than him.” I sniffled as tears streamed down my face. 

“He said that being a father was the worst thing that ever happened to him and he wished that if he could turn back time he wouldn’t have even spoke to my mother at the party they met at.” I paused. 

“But the messed up thing about everything is I still love him. I don’t want him to be in prison but he doesn’t want to get better. He feels he deserves to be in the real world and I’m playing God by not granting his wish.” 

“You’re not though Maxwell.” Cane sniffled too. “You’re not and that asshole doesn’t deserve your testimony or to even see you for that matter.” He told me. I nodded silently wiping my tears harshly. 

“I met this girl.” I swiftly changed the subject after a bout of silence. “Her names Abby.” I smiled. “Oh yeah? You like her a lot?” He asked wiping his tears letting the heavy subject fade knowing I needed to change the subject. 

“I wouldn’t say a lot. At least not yet.” I smiled. “Tell me about her.” He said. “Well, she’s beautiful.” I chuckled. “And she lets me be the little spoon.” 

“The joys of being the little spoon.” He chuckled. “I know right.” I laughed. “But I took her to my spot and we had quesadillas. And she let me talk about my nervous ticks and explain why I have them and how I actually found the place.” 

“Did you tell her that you own the place or you let her think it was still Susan’s?” He rose his eyebrow. “I left that out. It would’ve ruined the moment don’t you think?” I jokingly said. “True,” He agreed. 

“Anyway, we really get each other.” I finished with a smile. “Are you growing up on me Leo?” He rose his eyebrow. “Oh never.” I shook my head with a laugh bubbling out of me. 

“Enough about me though Canenine, hows life of a college student?” I asked. 

//


	11. Girl of My Dreams

“So when we get settled do you want to go to the Cardinals game with me?” I asked Abby as we sat in our plane seats. “Cardinals?” She rose her eyebrow. 

“Abs don’t tell me you don’t watch baseball,” I chuckled. “No I do. Just that the Cardinals aren’t my favorite team.” She teased. “Oh I know, you eye the Dodgers. But I love the Cardinals. I have a friend that plays for them, he got me two tickets and I don’t wanna waste them.” I smiled charmingly. 

“And what do I get out of it?” She asked with a smirk on her lips. “Lets see, you get to hang with me all day.” I shrugged. “And I’ll buy you a jersey, you know for support.” I winked. 

“Fine, but I want a pretzel and a slushee!” She pointed her finger at me. “Anything for you,” I smiled sitting back in my seat. 

I put in my earphones preparing for takeoff. Abby’s hand slipped into mine, squeezing softly as the plane took off. I looked over seeing her eyes closed. 

I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand as we started to plateau. Her breathing calming down once our seatbelts un-clicked. 

She tried to pull away but I pulled her closer letting my arm go around her shoulders. Her head finding my shoulder as she cuddled close to me. 

Kissing her head I closed my eyes trying to find sleep in the air. 

//

“Leo,” I heard Kelley’s voice through my sleep. “Leo,” She shook me again. “Yeah?” I squinted my eyes. “We landed, wake Abby up.” She smiled lacing her fingers with Alex’s and exiting the plane. 

“Abs,” I softly shook her. “Hmm?” Her eyes slightly closed as she cane to. “Come on we landed.” I smiled stretching my arms as she wiped her eyes. 

“We can nap again on the bus.” I stood. She asked for my hand pulling her up. I grabbed both of our bags heading off of the plane. Both of us claiming our seats at the back of the bus quietly. 

My phone rang against my leg startling me. 

“Yes,” I answered clearing my throat as I fully woke up. “Leo, God I haven’t heard that voice in a minute.” Tommy greeted me with a laugh. “Yeah man, it’s been a long time.” I smiled. 

“Well I know you guys just touched down so I’ll see you when you get to the stadium. Just walk up to the admissions window and ask for the tickets, they should be under your name.” He told me. “For sure, and thanks again dude.” I said. “No problem L. I’ll see you here.” He told me. 

“See you.” I said hanging up the phone. 

“Who was that?” Abby whispered. “It was Tommy, my friend from the Cardinals. He said the tickets are waiting for us.” I told her softly. She nodded yawning away from me before laying her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her getting comfortable. 

“Don’t break my heart, okay?” She whispered. “I won’t.” I squeezed her tight. “I won’t.” I whispered again nodding more to myself than her. 

//

“Where are you headed?” Kelley asked as soon as I opened my hotel room door. “The Cardinals game.” I smiled letting her in and closing the door behind her. 

“And I didn’t get an invite?” She gasped playfully. I chuckled shaking my head. “I’m taking Abby,” I left her in the room as I went into the bathroom wash my hair. 

“Abby huh?” Kelley propped herself against the bathroom doorway. “Go ahead and ask. I know you want to.” I laughed softly as I ran warm water over my hair, putting shampoo in creating suds. 

“Are you two fucking?” She asked. “No, but when we do I probably won’t tell you.” I laughed running my fingers through my hair as I washed the suds out. Preparing my hair for a conditioner treatment as my hair hung over the bathtub. 

She matched my laugh. “That’s fair, well are you taking her on a date?” She asked. “I didn’t specifically say it was a date but I would like to think this is a date.” I answered. “What are you going to wear?” She asked. 

“I was planning on wearing my jersey and ripped jeans. Is that okay with you?” I turned off the water grabbing a towel from the towel rack and turning towards her. “Yeah, but I would ask Alex. She’s the fashion person in our relationship.” She crosses her arms. 

“So basically she picks out your outfits?” I rose my eyebrow pushing past her. “Something like that kid. Let me go get her.” She left soon after. I sat on my hotel bed picking up my phone. 

“As someone that wants to date you I think I need to actually ask you on a date.” 

“This is a date. Wow I didn’t know that.” 

I chuckled at her use of sarcasm. 

“So after the game, dinner?” 

“I would like that. Do I need to dress up now that this is a date?”

“No, we’ll save that date for later. Wear what you were already going to wear.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few Maxwell.” 

“Maxwell? You like her, like her.” Kelley said making me jump. “Jesus Kelley!” I shook my head mushing her head. She grabbed my hand laughing her ass off at her accomplishment. 

“So I was woken up for a fashion emergency.” Alex cleared her throat. “Yeah. Apparently Kelley thinks my outfit isn’t good enough.” I nodded pointing over to the outfit I had laid out. 

Alex went over to my suitcase. Pulling out another pair of my jeans and a retro cardinals jersey. “This one looks better just Incase you guys take pictures.” She told me simply. “And since you only packed Jordan’s I would pick the red and white ones.” She smiled. “Thanks Al.” I nodded gratefully. 

“No problem.” Alex sat on the opposite bed. “So this date with Abby, do you like her?” She segwayed. “Yeah, she’s cool.” I shrugged turning around to change into my pants. 

“Dude, it’s not something we haven’t seen before.” Kelley scoffed. “No Alex hasn’t seen my dick, only you weirdo. And plus you haven’t seen it since I was a kid.” I shook my head. “Yeah like I haven’t seen your morning wood whenever you visited Sky Blue.” Kelley rolled her eyes. 

“Why do I deal with you?” I face palmed. “Because I make your life interesting.” She shrugged. 

“Hey, don’t you have a thing with Hayley back in Portland?” Kelley asked. “If you mean thing as in we occasionally fuck then no. I stopped messing with her after she tried to trap me.” I answered. 

“Trap you?” She rose her eyebrow. “Kelley!” Alex groaned. “Fine, we’ll shelve this for now!” Kelley leaned back on her girlfriend. “Anyway, she has to be more than cool if you’re taking her out on a date.” Alex steered the conversation back on course. 

I smiled. “Okay maybe she’s more than cool but I want to take this slow. I’ve never had a real relationship with someone and I don’t want to mess this up by it being sexual too fast.” I put on the jersey. 

“Good?” I asked once I slipped on my shoes. “Perfect.” Alex smiled. 

“Okay, I’m heading to Abby’s room. Wish me luck?” I sighed happily. “Don’t need it. You’ll charm her socks off Maxxy!” Kelley gave me a thumbs up. 

“Thanks Kel!” I grabbed my phone, wallet and an extra hair tie. 

//


	12. Sunflower

“Hey,” I smiled as soon as Abby opened her door. “Hey, I have to finish my makeup then I’ll be ready.” She matched my smile letting me in. I nodded going to sit on her bed as she closed the door behind me. 

“Hurt her and I hurt you.” Morgan Brian threatened from her bed. “Got it.” I said shakily. “You better.” She pointed at me. 

“Ready.” Abby called as she came out of the bathroom. Her makeup natural as she packed her makeup bag back into her suitcase. 

I smiled standing lacing our fingers together once she grabbed her purse. “See you Mo!” Abby waved. I waved too shooting the girl a small smile before I was pulled through the door. 

“You look really pretty,” I told Abby as we walked to the elevator. She blushed, kissing my cheek having to stand on her toes. “You’re pretty too,” She said just as the elevator doors opened. 

//

“This is so cool!” Abby gushed as we strolled through the stadium. It was about thirty minutes before game time and we didn’t need to be in the skybox at any particular time. 

“Yeah it is.” I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She adjusted her sunglasses kissing my cheek after. 

“Do you want to take pictures with the mascot?” I asked noticing the Cardinals mascot by the elevator. “Yeah sure!” She pulled me over asking the mascot before I could say anything. 

“Maxwell smile!” Abby told me as we took the selfie. I laughed nodding as she snapped the picture. Letting us take a full body one next, she squeezed my cheeks as I smiled wide. 

“Wanna head up?” She motioned towards the elevator after we thanked the mascot. “What about your pretzel and slushee?” I asked. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not that hungry right now anyway.” She put her arm around my waist. “Okay, just let me know when you are.” I said. Her smile hadn’t wiped off her face since we had gotten there. 

“Your smile, I never want to not see it now.” She blushed under my gaze. The elevator dinged but didn’t open yet causing her to turn towards me. 

“You never smile as much if I’m not talking to you.” She told me softly. “Yeah well that’s not a bad thing is it?” I asked just as the doors opened. “I guess not,” She answered with a wink. We found our seats just as the opposing team sent off the first pitch. 

“So did you grow up watching baseball or did you just start watching?” Abby asked. “I grew up watching the Braves with my dad but the Cardinals played the best game I ever seen against them and I’ve been a fan of them ever since. My sisters a die hard Braves fan though.” I answered. 

“Cool, I didn’t start watching baseball until college. But it’s tedious to watch at times.” She led. “Really? Because I think it’s sorta like watching soccer.” I chuckled leaning back in my seat. 

“Oh yeah? How?” She teased turning more towards me. “I don’t know, you’re waiting literally until the last minute to see if someone will score. And it’s very rare that you have a high scoring game. Everyone’s on the same skill level so there’s no easy way to win. It’s all based on strategy and who wants it more.” I shrugged. “You’re really smart you know that?” She giggled. 

“Yeah I know. But I’d like to think that’s relative. Everyone can learn something from someone.” I said smoothly. “Well what do you see yourself learning from me?” She asked. 

“How to love someone,” I said with a hint of a smirk. She rose her eyebrow as a bit of a challenge. “That’s funny because I could say the same thing about you.” 

“Yeah?” I leaned closer to her jokingly. “Yeah, you seem like you want to be serious enough. But your cool exterior isn’t letting you. I can help with that.” She nodded turning towards the game. “I think so too.” I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again. 

//

“Thank you for tonight, you didn’t have to take me out.” She told me quietly. 

“I know but I wanted to.” I shrugged leaning against the wall by her hotel room. She leaned against me wrapping her arms around my neck. “Well maybe next time I can take you out.” She said. “Yeah maybe,” I smiled. She blushed under my gaze yet again. 

Her hazel eyes meeting mine. “You’re gonna be the one.” I whispered placing my lips on hers. She pulled me in closer as she kissed me back. Her surprise leaving as I turned my head to get into the kiss. Her hand caressed my face as she pulled away slightly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?” She asked. “Yeah,” I nodded my eyes hooded over. “Sit by me?” I asked. “Only if you sit by me at dinner?” She asked tilting her head to the side. 

“For sure,” I nodded letting her go. “Perfect.” She went in her room as I stood up straighter once the door closed. I sighed happily pushing myself off the wall. 

She’s definitely the one. 

“Maxxy!” Kelley jumped up from my bed effectively waking Alex up too upon my entrance. 

“Did you guys camp out here?” I shook my head. “Yeah we wanted to make sure you got back safely!” She crossed her arms. “Or you wanted to interrogate me about my date?” I rose my eyebrow taking off my jersey. 

“That too,” Alex snickered from the bed. “I’ll tell you guys after I shower. Deal?” I asked gathering my towel and a change of clothes. “Okay, we can wait another ten minutes.” Kelley sat back down. “Thirty, you know I take long showers.” I said over my shoulder shutting the door lightly. 

//


	13. Feeling Good

“Just to warn you, the kids can be overwhelming but they mean well,” Abby told me as we walked towards the dining room. 

We had team dinner right before bonding tonight so everyone was expected to be on time. 

“I think I can handle them.” I nodded not showing my nervousness but shooting her a smile instead. “You say that now,” She giggled as we entered the dining room. As I fixed our plates loading Abby’s plate with more vegetables than mine as she was vegan and I wasn’t. 

“I got asparagus for you, I know you liked them from last time.” I told her as I sat beside her. “Thank you,” She passed me my cup of lemon water as she placed a kiss on my cheek. 

“No problem babygirl,” I whispered just as Mal and Lindsey sat across from us. “Hey Leo,” Mal greeted me. “Sup?” I nodded towards her. I acknowledged Lindsey too with a nod. She returned it a second later before starting to eat. 

“Leo! You’re sitting with us today?” Emily sat beside Mal as Rose sat on the other side of Lindsey. “Yeah, figured I should get to know you guys if I wanted to date Abby.” I nodded starting to eat my own food. 

“Makes sense,” She smiled. “So, what are your intentions with our dear friend Abby?” Her face turned serious as she looked between the both of us. 

“To eventually be her wife.” I stated seriously. Mal immediately started choking on her bite of cauliflower as Lindsey patted her back. “What? I’m serious.” I smirked making eye contact with all of them. 

“You two just went on your first date yesterday though, don’t you think it’s a little too soon for marriage talk?” Emily’s eyes were wide in question. “Sonnet you asked what were my intentions correct?” I rose my eyebrow. She nodded still sporting a look of confusion. 

“Well if time permits our relationship, marriage would come into play right?” I asked. She nodded paying more attention to her food then us. “So does this mean Abby’s your girlfriend?” Rose asked. 

“Why can’t Maxwell be my girlfriend?” Abby asked mischievously. “Well she can but again don’t you think that’s a little too fast? You guys just went on a date yesterday.” Mal asked. “Well it’s a good thing we aren’t girlfriends then?” Abby teased. 

“Don’t worry guys, we’re taking things slow. And for the record Maxwell treats me with a lot of respect and care.” Abby connected our fingers under the table, squeezing my hand as she looked at my side profile. 

I smiled pecking her lips causing the table of young adults to gasp. “What?” I rose my eyebrow? “You two just kissed!” Emily exclaimed making heads turn towards us. “Yeah, that’s what couples do Sonny.” I rolled my eyes. The eyes of our teammates returning to their table before they were interrupted by her outburst. 

“But, but” She pointed between the both of us. “You didn’t tell us about the first kiss Abs!” Mallory squealed. “Ugh, girl talk.” I groaned returning to my meal. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Lindsey shrugged. “I guess.” I said with a hint of a smile. 

// 

“Spill,” Alex smiled as I opened the door surprisingly without Kelley but with Christen and Tobin in tow. 

“Hello to you too sweet sister in law.” I said sarcastically as I closed the door behind Tobin. “Where’s my sister?” I asked laying back on my bed as they occupied the empty bed. 

“Somewhere goofing off with the kids,” She waved the question off. “So anyway, we heard Emily’s outburst from our table. Spill!” Alex gave me her undivided attention. 

I laughed to myself softly. “The part where we had a deep conversation in the middle of a baseball game or the part where she kissed me goodnight?” I rose my eyebrow. 

“Both!” Christen and Alex said at the same time. “I don’t really care, I got dragged here.” Tobin shrugged. 

“Anyway,” Christen rolled her eyes. “Start from the beginning, don’t leave anything out!” She gushed. “Well I took her to a Cardinals game, my friend Tommy from Standford plays for them so he got me tickets.” I smirked. 

“When we got there we walked around the stadium for a while checking things out,” “Did you guys hold hands?” Alex interrupted. “No, Alex.” I chuckled. “But she did cling onto my bicep so I guess you can use that as an equivalent.” I shrugged. 

“Go on,” Alex zipped her lips. “Uh, we took pictures with the mascot I think she has them on her phone but I can get her to-“

Just as I picked up my phone a knock was heard by all of us. “It’s probably Kel. I’ll get it!” Alex stood. I nodded texting Abby to get the pictures. 

“Just sent,” Abby plopped down beside me. I smiled at her softly wrapping my arm around her waist to bring her close to me. “Abs wouldn’t tell us about the date of she wasn’t with Maxxy so we came here.” Kelley pulled Alex into her lap. 

“So hurry up, we have curfew in an hour.” She groaned. “You’re right so I’m gonna wrap this up in thirty minutes.” I smirked towards my sister. 

“Whatever just get on with it,” Kelley rolled her eyes playfully. 

//


	14. Battle Scars

A week later and I’m starting again. This time as middle forward instead of right forward. 

Abby asked for my hand as soon as we sat together on the bus. “You’ll do beyond good today,” She whispered before I put my earphones in. 

“Second starting job kid, you got this,” Kelley told me as we got off the bus. I smiled softly nodding to her affirmation. “Ready?” She asked as we got closer to our social media person.

I readied myself for our improved handshake. Hand clasp. Hug with two taps on the back. Hook our pinkies and kiss our thumbs. “Superstars!” I smiled as the social media person laughed too. 

“That was cute!” She said. Readying herself for the other coming off the bus. 

“Leo, we’re changing your number to 3.” Jill told me as we got settled in our locker spaces for the day. “So I’m between Rose and Becky. Cool!” I said with a smirk etched on my face. Dropping my things in my locker I walked back out the locker room heading to the field. 

It was my pre-game ritual that I was too nervous to do last time. 

I sat on the grass as the South African team warmed up on the other side of the field. Putting in my earphones I focused on our side. Visualizing gameplay as a video game rather than strategy. 

Standing up I took a ball from our ball bag starting dribbling drills of my own to warm up. 

Work is all I’ve known since I was little. Yes, my sisters family taught me that soccer wasn’t everything but the mental pieces left by my father was still there. 

Be the best. Stay on top. Fight through injuries and come back from anything. No matter what. 

“L!” Kelley jostled me out of my head. I snapped my head towards her. “Relax,” Her soft smile grounded me. “We’re starting warm ups. Get in line.” She pointed towards the team. Nodding I shot the ball one more time before following her back to the lines. 

//

Alex Morgan passing through the defense effortlessly hoping for a shot! 

Blocked by the keeper! A rocket from Leo O’Hara opens the scoreline! 

Her trademark shrug on full display here in St. Louis as the young prodigy scores her third goal for the US in two games. 

//

“Al! Cross!” I called to her identical to last time. 

Just as she sent the cross I broke free from my defender. Getting one touch I sent it spiraling to the near post. 

The roar of the crowd sounded as it passed the keepers hands. 

“Lets go!” I jumped high into Kelley’s arms as soon as I found her. She hugged me tight as the rest of the girls rushed us. 

As she let me down Abby hugged me just as tight. “See, nothing to be nervous about!” She said in my ear. I smiled hugging her back rocking us side to side. “Come on, we have to close this out.” I said breaking away but not before shooting her a smile. 

//

“Leo!” Jeremy caught me after the game. “What’s up Jeremy!” I smiled as I drank my protein shake. “Mind if you give me a post game interview? My supervisor likes our post game interviews since I’m the only one allowed to interview you.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah sure no problem.” I nodded. 

He counted down as the camera man’s red light flashed on top of the camera. 

“Leo, two more goals! Pretty impressive if I do say so myself,” He said with his charming television smile. “Thank you Jeremy!” I nodded. “So as a rookie on the team do you think your teammates are giving you the opportunity to shine ahead of the World Cup?” 

“Oh definitely! I think we’re building chemistry to build for the World Cup and they’re definitely setting me up for beautiful goals because of it.” I answered. 

“Do you think you have the star power to win the World Cup for the US a fourth time?” “Yes, we have the peices to compete for the World Cup title and I believe without a doubt we have a chance to win it all!” I nodded along. 

“Thank you!” He cut the camera before turning towards me. 

“One more then we’re in France. You ready?” He asked. “For sure,” I smiled. “Hey thank you again for not rushing me like I’m a celebrity.” I chuckled. 

“No problem!” He said taking out his inner earphone. “And hey if anyone even mentions anything to you about your personal life just tell me. I’ll report them so they won’t come near you again.” Jeremys tone was very serious. 

“Actually can you do something for me?” I asked softly moving closer to him. “Yeah sure.” He nodded. “Can you keep me updated on my dad. My lawyer said that his case is being held off until I get back but I know he’s gonna try to contact me again. I need to be warned next time.” I told him. 

“For sure, I’ll get your number before you leave just in case I have updates.” He nodded. “Thanks dude,” I shook his hand before heading to our team circle. “Hey Leo!” He called after me. I turned my attention to him. “I hope I won’t have to call you.” He said. 

“Yeah same, I’ll see you next game.” I waved. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> So I’m sure you guys know about the situation with Naya Rivera and her disappearance. I want to let you guys know if you need to talk I’ll be here anytime. Me and so many kids like me growing up had not seen a BPOC/POC lesbian on TV until her portrayal of Santana and like me and many others haven’t left her side since then   
> I’m really sad about the situation like others and want to be there for you!  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the update and remember to be safe in times like these.  
> Peace. Love. Rubbergloves.  
> officialstories x


	15. The Other Side

“Obito!” I greeted my roommate for our New York game. “Dude you literally just saw me on the bus.” She rolled her eyes. “Yeah but now we’re roommates! We have a whole week to ourselves!” I laid back on my bed. 

“Kid you should know this is gonna be the hardest week,” Tobin sighed. “Huh?” I sat up quickly. “Press, photo shoots, two a day trainings and intense bonding sessions,” She listed. “I’m not trynna scare you kid but you need to prepare mentally and not just physically.” She finished. 

I nodded not meeting her eyes. “But hey, we have a barbecue the day before we leave. I’m sure Ash would like some help on the grill.” Tobin chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll see about that Obito. I’m gonna go for a walk.” I stood. “Don’t be late for dinner!” She called after me. 

“Yeah,” I closed the door behind me heading towards the elevators. 

//

“Hey you!” Abby smiled at me as soon as I stepped off the elevator. Crystal also smiling at me. I threw them a smile before moving around them. 

“Wait up!” Abby grabbed my hand before I was out of reach. “I’ll meet you upstairs,” She told Crystal who only nodded in response. 

“What’s wrong?” She stopped us. I shook my head. “I just need some air,” I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbing a hair tye from my wrist to put my hair in a ponytail. 

“Okay, come on.” She threaded her fingers in mine leading me out of our hotel. 

She didn’t press me to talk at all on our walk. She just held my hand as we strolled through Central New York. 

“What time do we have to be back?” I asked her softly. “Around 8, we have a bonding session after dinner. We can skip if you’re not up for it though.” She told me softly. 

“I can make it through it, I just don’t know right now.” I sighed. “Maxwell,” She moved to stand in front of me. She took my face into her hands meeting my eyes with hers. “I’m doing it again.” I shook against her. 

I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. “Hey,” Abby pulled me closer. “Babe hey, look at me.” She said softly. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry as I tried to focus on her. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” She wiped my tears with her thumbs. Keeping eye contact with me as she spoke. “I’m scared,” I hiccuped. “Of what?” She pushed. “Not performing well, letting people down.” I sniffled. 

“Maxwell, you’ve played the last two games to near perfection why would the next be any different?” She reasoned. I shook my head. “I don’t know, what if that was just luck? What if I’ll never play at that level again?” 

Abby pulled me into a hug rubbing my back up and down. “Do you want to train after dinner? You can lay all your worries and doubts to rest if we train.” She whispered in my ear. I nodded against her shoulder. “Okay,” She squeezed me tight. “Lets head back, we can take a nap in my room.” 

“Okay,” I sniffled. 

//

Abby stroked Maxwell’s curly mane as she slept against her chest. The ebony skinned girl had fallen asleep as soon as they both laid down, Abby being her designated pillow to slumber on. 

Abby placed soft kisses on her head ever so often to comfort her. 

“Abb-“

“Oh.” Morgan whispered stopping the rest of the kids in their tracks. “We’ll just see you at dinner,” They backed out of the room slowly. Abby not even getting a word in before she heard the room door close softly. 

Maxwell jumped in her sleep scaring the blonde as hazel eyes met hers. “Sorry,” Maxwell said, her voice raspy as she snuggled closer to the blonde. “It’s okay,” Abby kissed the top of her head embracing her tighter. 

“Sorry for crying, I didn’t mean to cry.” Maxwell whispered. “Hey,” Abby nudged her to look at her. “Maxwell, crying isn’t a weakness. I’ve told you that, it’s okay to cry especially if you need to.” “I just feel weird crying so much in front of you. It’s not something that I’ve done in front of anyone really.” She sighed. 

“And that can change Maxwell,” Abby told her. “You said you trust me right?” She asked. Maxwell nodded silently. “Okay well then trust me with this.” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

Maxwell kissed the palm of her hand once it came across her face. “I do, but we’re in a tournament right now and I don’t want my stress to be your stress. That’s not fair to you.” Maxwell said softly. 

“I care about you,” Abby said solidly leaving no room for argument. “And whatever you’re going through is mine too. So if you need air, to cry or to just hang out I’m here. Because I’m serious about you.” 

Maxwell smiled softly with a nod. 

“Are we still on for tonight?” She asked softly, Abby noticing she changed the subject but saying nothing. “Definitely, I can beat you in 1 v 1 finally.” Abby giggled. “Oh you wish!” Maxwell fully smiled. “And it will be granted.” Abby asked for a kiss. 

Maxwell smiled leaning into the kiss happily. “Thank you for making this day better,” She smiled. “I’m gonna go talk to Tobs really quick. Meet you at dinner?” She stood from the bed placing a kiss on Abby’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you there.” Abby smiled asking for another kiss before the girl left quietly. 

//

“I like her, but” 

“Why a but?” Christen interrupted me. “Because what if she’s saying this now but when we get back she doesn’t want to deal with it.” I groaned leaning back on my bed. 

“Maxwell you have to trust her. It’s the only way you won’t worry as much about stuff like this.” Christen cane to sit beside me. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. 

“I only have sex with girls. I don’t get in relationships with them Christen. The word trust doesn’t even run across my mind.” I groaned. “And that’s something that you have to find out why that is.” Christen tapped my leg. 

“What does that even mean?” Maxwell chuckled. “Sit up,” Christen said. “Tobs, can you get us something to drink?” Christen asked her girlfriend up until now was focused more on her Nintendo Switch than our conversation. 

“We have drinks in the fridge.” She answered not looking up from her game. “Tobin!” Christen said sternly. She sighed setting her game down. 

“Whatever you’re about to say I probably already know. Leo here lives with me and I know mostly what she’s been through.” She said seriously. 

Christen looked at me for confirmation. I nodded accordingly. 

Christen sighed. 

“Okay, Maxwell I know it’s hard to talk about but I think you’ve never been in a real relationship because you’re scared it’ll end up like your parents.” She said. The silence of Maxwell set in as she looked deep in thought. 

“It’s not a bad thing not to want to lose someone but it’s not healthy to push someone away just because you’re getting close.” Christen ran her fingers through the younger girls hair. 

“Shes right kid.” Tobin said. “Christen didn’t open me up until I fully let go of trauma I had experienced in earlier relationships. You have to let go of it. It’s not easy and it doesn’t happen overnight.” Tobin stood. 

“Dinner in ten minutes. Not trying to catch Jills wrath.” Tobin said. I nodded standing with her. “I’m gonna stop by Abbs room if you guys don’t mind.” I smiled softly. “Yeah sure. We’ll see you down there.” Christen smiled excitedly. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REST IN POWER AND PEACE NAYA RIVERA WE’LL NEVER FORGET YOU


End file.
